Moineau style hydraulic motors and pumps are conventional in subterranean drilling and artificial lift applications, such as for oil and/or gas exploration. Such motors make use of hydraulic power from drilling fluid to provide torque and rotary power, for example, to a drill bit assembly. The power section of a typical Moineau style motor includes a helical rotor disposed within the helical cavity of a corresponding stator. When viewed in circular cross section, a typical stator shows a plurality of lobes in the helical cavity. In most conventional Moineau style power sections, the rotor lobes and the stator lobes are preferably disposed in an interference fit, with the rotor including one fewer lobe than the stator. Thus, when fluid, such as a conventional drilling fluid, is passed through the helical spaces between rotor and stator, the flow of fluid causes the rotor to rotate relative to the stator (which may be coupled, for example, to a drill string). The rotor may be coupled, for example, through a universal connection and an output shaft to a drill bit assembly.
Conventional stators typically include a helical cavity component bonded to an inner surface of a steel tube. The helical cavity component in such conventional stators typically includes an elastomer (e.g., rubber) and provides a resilient surface with which to facilitate the interference fit with the rotor. Many stators are known in the art in which the helical cavity component is made substantially entirely of a single elastomer layer.
It has been observed that during operations, the elastomer portions of conventional stator lobes are subject to considerable cyclic deflection, due at least in part to the interference fit with the rotor and reactive torque from the rotor. Such cyclic deflection is well known to cause a significant temperature rise in the elastomer. In conventional stators, especially those in which the helical cavity component is made substantially entirely from a single elastomer layer, the greatest temperature rise often occurs at or near the center of the helical lobes. The temperature rise is known to degrade and embrittle the elastomer, eventually causing cracks, cavities, and other types of failure in the lobes. Such elastomer degradation is known to reduce the expected operational life of the stator and necessitate premature replacement thereof. Left unchecked, degradation of the elastomer will eventually undermine the seal between the rotor and stator (essentially destroying the integrity of the interference fit), which results in fluid leakage therebetween. The fluid leakage in turn causes a loss of drive torque and eventually may cause failure of the motor (e.g., stalling of the rotor in the stator) if left unchecked.
Moreover, since such prior art stators include thick elastomer lobes, selection of the elastomer material necessitates a compromise in material properties to minimize lobe deformation under operational stresses and to achieve a suitable seal between rotor and stator. However, it has proved difficult to produce suitable elastomer materials that are both (i) rigid enough to prevent distortion of the stator lobes during operation (which is essential to achieving high drilling or pumping efficiencies) and (ii) resilient enough to perform the sealing function at the rotor stator interface. One solution to this problem has been to increase the length of power sections utilized in subterranean drilling applications. However, increasing stator length tends to increase fabrication cost and complexity and also increases the distance between the drill bit and downhole logging sensors. It is generally desirable to locate logging sensors as close as possible to the drill bit, since they tend to monitor conditions that are remote from the bit when located distant from the bit.
Stators including a reinforced helical cavity component have been developed to address this problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,138 to Forrest and U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,195 to Bottos et al. disclose stators having helical cavity components in which a thin elastomer liner is deployed on the inner surface of a rigid, metallic stator former. The '138 patent discloses a rigid, metallic stator former deployed in a stator tube. The '195 patent discloses a “thick walled” stator having inner and outer helical stator profiles. The use of such rigid stators is disclosed to preserve the shape of the stator lobes during normal operations (i.e., to prevent lobe deformation) and therefore to improve stator efficiency and torque transmission. Moreover, such metallic stators are also disclosed to provide greater heat dissipation than conventional stators including elastomer lobes.
Other reinforcement materials have also been disclosed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,226 to Wood et al. and U.S. Patent Publication 20050089429, disclose stators in which the helical cavity component includes an elastomer liner deployed on a fiber reinforced composite reinforcement material. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/034075, which is commonly assigned with the present application, discloses a stator including first and second elastomer layers in which a relatively rigid elastomer layer reinforces a less rigid layer.
While rigid stators have been disclosed to improve the performance of downhole power sections (e.g., to improve torque output), fabrication of such rigid stators is complex and expensive as compared to that of the above described conventional elastomer stators. Most fabrication processes utilized to produce long, internal, multi-lobed helixes in a metal reinforced stator are tooling intensive (such as helical broaching) and/or slow (such as electric discharge machining). As such, rigid stators of the prior art are often only used in demanding applications in which the added expense is acceptable.
The fabrication of composite and rigid elastomer reinforced stators has also proven difficult. For example, removal of the tooling (the stator core) from the injected composite has proven difficult due to the close fitting tolerances and the thermal mismatches between the materials. In order to easily disassemble the tooling, there needs to be a gap between the injected composite matrix and the stator core. This gap may be formed, for example, by radial shrinkage of the composite material; however, axial shrinkage of the composite can cause interference of the stator core and composite helixes. A solution that creates a radial gap without causing axial interference of the helixes is required to disassemble the tooling.
Therefore, there exists a need for yet further improved stators and improved stator manufacturing methods for Moineau style drilling motors. Such stators and stator manufacturing methods would advantageously result in longer service life and improved efficiency in demanding downhole applications.